


The World Is A Vampire

by ataleoffiction



Series: Bullet With Butterfly Wings [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Evil!Danny, F/F, Vamp!Danny, Vampire Danny, lawstein - Freeform, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil vampire Danny is on the loose, and Carmilla is her target.  Post-season 2.  Hope someone enjoys it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is A Vampire

Carmilla loved the hunt. Vampires were natural, apex predators after all, it’s what they did. While she was strong enough and fast enough to subdue any human she desired, it got old. And quickly, as it did for all vampires who weren’t slaves to their base instincts. 

But it was now her turn to be the hunted.

She’s been the prey before, certainly, but mostly to her own mother’s minions. Was the case the same even now? Carmilla looked behind her and found her pursuer close. A flash of red hair and a fire in those cool blue eyes. Could it be Danny Lawrence was really alive? Cupcake said she’d been killed by one of the Zetas. How could she be alive? How did she get into the library? She had so many other questions on her mind, but a few were answered as would hazard another glance behind her.

Danny Lawrence, who’d face off against vampires as an ordinary human, was managing to keep pace with Carmilla as she raced through the forests of Syria, leading the redhead away from Laura and LaFontaine. If she had the speed to keep up the chase, the Summer sister would likely have the strength to face her in combat – for real, this time. Perhaps she was turned? That would have been the best case scenario. A freshly turned vampire she could deal with, having the advantage in speed – no matter how slight it seemed – as well as physical strength. If she’d been revived with a spell by the Summer Society and blessed by their goddess of the hunt? It might not end so well for her.

The biggest disadvantage Carmilla saw was that Danny was armed to the teeth. She didn’t look for long, but she could see a sword strapped to the human’s(? back), a knife and hand axe slung on one hip, and a quiver of arrows attached to the other. That lead to the biggest problem of all: the bow Danny was carrying in her left hand. She touched the slow healing scar on her cheek, a gift her pursuer gave her when she’d surprised them all in the library. The bow would be a problem at this range. Carmilla needed to create more space between them, but Danny had been hot on her heels so far.

A moment finally presented itself. A small grouping on trees, clustered tightly enough to provide some cover, was just ahead. Ducking behind a tree trunk, Carmilla shrugged off her leather jacket and began shifting. Her panther form would be faster and more agile than running on two legs, especially if she sought more difficult terrain, and especially if it came down to a fight.

However, the searing pain in her left thigh stopped her mid shift, causing her to fully revert to human form. Carmilla looked at the arrow carefully. It hadn’t come from behind her.

Danny slowly approached from the left, her arrow pointed neatly on the vampire before her. 

“Just stay where you are, Carmilla. I wasn’t ordered to kill you.” 

“Glad to hear it, Big Red.” Carmilla grunted, pulling the arrow from her leg. It hurt, of course, but there was a distinct burning feeling, just like the wound on her cheek. Perhaps it had been coated in some sort of toxin or anti-coagulant. Maybe both. “You see, I’m just not that great at following orders.”

As Danny stepped ever closer, everything came into focus for Carmilla. Danny’s fangs had descended and the trickles of blood around her mouth gave the secret away. She’d fed before coming after them all in the library, but Carmilla could see the hunger still raging behind those bright blue eyes.

With a small burst of speed, Danny was by her side, shackling her hands together behind her back.

“Fortunately, I am. If I want to.”

Danny pressed herself tightly against Carmilla, forcing the short brunette to crane her head up to look her captor in the eyes. She was intrigued to find no menace behind those eyes. Just a- wait.

Carmilla felt the girl’s hands moving. One stayed locked on her shackles, but the other… the other slid across her hip, against her stomach, then began tearing at the button of her pants. Gods yes. Danny Lawrence was hungry, alright. But not for blood. 

She tried to keep control, staying strong for herself, for Laura and their relationship, but apparently those long, slim fingers had plenty of practice. Was this was the Summers did in their free time? She’d had no doubt the redhead had many girls to choose from in the past to satisfy her more carnal pleasures. Carmilla fought, but readily found herself enjoying Danny’s touch, hips now grinding against the girl’s hand. And she cursed herself for it. As Danny’s mouth attached to hers, Carmilla’s lips easily parted as their tongues clashed against another, playing for dominance. The remnants of Danny’s last feed mixed with her own natural chemistry and tasted oh, so sweet. It was overwhelmingly heady. Intense.   
But those nimble fingers soon stilled, leaving Carmilla wanting for more. _Ugh,_ Carmilla thought. _Give me 10 seconds and let me cum._

Danny worked Carmilla’s zipper back up, buttoning it into place once again, gently smiling down into Carmilla’s lusting eyes. Although one of them was being held captive, it was still probably the longest they’d been alone together, and without so much as a harsh word between them. She licked her fingers clean, savoring the bits of cream that had concentrated around her knuckles. 

“Time to go Carmilla. Mother’s waiting for us.”


End file.
